The hunt
by Aguna
Summary: A little PWP in the early Nightwing arc, aka Sladin with a Robin in his early 2ties. A little taste? : The adrenaline pumping through his veins is expected and refreshing. The endorphins are his guilty pleasure, sweet words are nice and good, but being hunted down by the dominant male is so much more satisfying on an utterly primal level.


Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: just a little PWP set in the beginning of the Nightwing arc

- do you notice a change in my writing? please it is an important clue if the meds are good for my everyday life^^

* * *

It has become a game between them...

At first moment Nightwing sees Deathstroke, the imposing older male doesn't make a move to attack, he simply waits for Dick to make the first move. It leaves him the two options of fight or flight. If he fights their time together will be rough, a pure battle for dominance he will without a doubt lose. If he decides to run, to acknowledge the other as the superior predator, than it will be ... different.  
Today, after hours of hunting criminals he is tired, tired of fighting, tired of everything. Therefore he makes eye contact with the other man for a moment and then _runs._

The acrobat knows that if he looses the advantage of the high ground he will be lost. So he keeps himself on the roofs, seeking their shadows, their fleeting protection from the predators merciless gaze. The adrenaline pumping through his veins is expected and refreshing. The endorphins are his guilty pleasure, sweet words are nice and good, but being hunted down by the dominant male is so much more satisfying on an utterly primal level.  
So he runs, runs until the his naturally drugged blood clouds his mind like an expansive cocktail, making it impossible to think beyond the single instinct to flee. Thankfully his body doesn't need conscious thoughts to move, a lifetime of training established a high function muscle memory. His feet move as far as they can from the approaching predator, legs working relentless while his upper body keeps everything in balance, only his head swings out of tact, always searching for the older male. It costs him precious seconds, almost like he wants to be caught...  
There are fleeting images in the edges of his vision and so he moves like a magnet away from it's equal. If he bothered to think consciously, he would recognize the path he is being pushed onto, yet he doesn't, he allows himself to be blind, _allows himself to be the prey.  
_

The rush of natural chemicals stops abruptly as he recognizes the trap. He is caught in a dead end, the rooftop has no near connections only the path back in clear, everything else are trees from an unnatural forest around an expansive Manor. He could enter the window to a familiar bedroom, yet he doesn't feel like it, there is still too much energy to burn. So he jumps to a tree and down in the forest, rustling leaves behind him are all the warning he needs to continue running. A few more moments and he feels hot breath against his neck, can smell the unique odour of his predator. He turns his head, flashing the older male a playful hungry grin, leans back for a second so their bodies touch and runs again. Finally he hears uneven breathing of the oh so patient man, knows that the chase made him beyond hungry. A strong hand catches his arm, he twists causing them to lose balance while on full speed. The reaction is simple they stumble and he find himself on his back with the older man on top of him. Near savaged lips force themselves on his mouth and he doesn't fight back, but fights for dominance in their kiss. A low growl makes him weak in his knees and he starts to rut against the body on top of him. As the body starts to shift away he follows with a whimper only to be flipped on his stomach with slightly bent knees. The sound of ripping and a sudden touch of air where had been his costume before tells him that the lower half of his clothing is history. Rough hands are on his ass, touching it with a self-confidence as if it belongs to the older male, as if it is a piece of property to be claimed. A soft whine escapes his lips and he pushes himself to the wandering hands, it earns him a low chuckle and a slick finger preparing his entrance. He moans and whines shamelessly as the fully hard cock enters him and slams into his sweet spot, his voice is in tandem with a much rougher, older voice. It doesn't take long, both aroused from their foreplay only seek to release the pent-up lust. Without forming words they come, he slumps forward but the older male pulls him back with him, offering his body pillow to the tired younger male. Gratefully he embraces the warmth he is offered and falls asleep.


End file.
